gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 6
Gran Turismo 6 is the sixth main game in the Gran Turismo series, the second released for the PlayStation 3. Announced by Polyphony on May 2013, it was released 6th December 2013 for Europe, the Middle East, and North America. The game also featured micro-transactions for in-game credits up to March 28, 2018.https://www.gran-turismo.com/us/news/00_5985704.html __TOC__ Game Modes Most game modes from Gran Turismo 5 have been carried over, although some have been renamed or overhauled. Upon release, the game contained an A-Spec Career mode, Arcade Mode and Online Lobby. A B-Spec mode and Track Designer are announced as part of a post-release update. Tracks A total of 41 tracks (featuring 86 distinct layouts) are currently available (discounting the Moon). As expected, a large portion of the tracks on offer are carried over from Gran Turismo 5: ;Original tracks *Autumn Ring *Cape Ring *Deep Forest Raceway *Eiger Nordwand *Grand Valley Speedway *High Speed Ring *Kart Space *Special Stage Route X *Trial Mountain Circuit ;World tracks *Autodromo Nazionale Monza *Circuit de la Sarthe *Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps *Daytona International Speedway *Fuji Speedway *Indianapolis Motor Speedway *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca *Nürburgring *Suzuka Circuit *Tsukuba Circuit *Twin Ring Motegi ;City tracks *Circuito de Madrid *Côte d'Azur *London *Rome *Special Stage Route 5 *Special Stage Route 7 *Tokyo R246 ;Snow and dirt *Chamonix *Eiger Nordwand *Toscana Tracks that didn't appear in GT5, and have been included in GT6 are: Original tracks *Apricot Hill Raceway *Circuito de la Sierra *Gran Turismo Arena *Matterhorn *Mid-Field Raceway World tracks *Ascari Race Resort *Autodromo Nazionale Monza '80s *Brands Hatch (including Brands Hatch, Brands Hatch Indy, Brands Hatch '80s & Brands Hatch Indy '80s ) *Goodwood Hillclimb *Hadley Rille, Moon *Mount Panorama *Red Bull Ring *Silverstone Circuit *Willow Springs International Raceway Community and online services (closed on the 28th of March 2018)https://www.gran-turismo.com/us/news/00_5985704.html New Community elements were unveiled within Gran Turismo 6, including social media cross-interfacing. Cross-device compatibility was included, which allowed users to connect smartphones and tablets with iOS and Android to their PlayStation at track editor application, which will not be available after March 28, 2018. Community Clubs were available until March 2018, which allowed users to set private clubs up for online racing, as well as to create leagues and community forums to merge the game-world into the real-world. Online services featured Open Lobbies, Seasonal Events, Quick Matches, updates and micro-transactions. Car List GT6 includes 1245 cars, and are no longer updated - whole list is documented here: GT Academy The GT Academy program, which attempts to invite Gran Turismo players into real-life motorsport, used the GT6 demo as a platform. It is expected that future GT Academy events will take place in the new game. The players who have competed in the GT Academy program will be given the Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 N24 Schulze Motorsport '13 as a reward. Version History : There have been 22 individual updates to the game, downloaded automatically from the PlayStation Network. The latest version of the game is 1.22. For the full list and details, see the link above. Trivia *Many race cars that are available in Gran Turismo 5 have their name changed. Some received a minor name change (for example, losing the "Race Car" suffix), and other cars received a major name change (an example is the Peugeot 905 Race Car '92, referred as Peugeot 905B Evo 1 Bis LM '92 in this game). *The number 6 on the game's cover is drawn in similiar style to the number seen on the rear wing of Suzuki ESCUDO Dirt Trial Car '98. *This is the first game in the series in which the player is allowed to choose the color of the prize cars. *Credits are now capped at 50,000,000. In comparison, credits were capped at 20,000,000 in Gran Turismo 5. *This is the first game in the series to not feature Used Car Dealerships since Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Instead, all standard cars can be bought along with the premium cars from the manufacturer's dealership. There are no levels to reach to be able to buy cars either, so (as long as you have the credits) you can buy every car in the game. *Gran Turismo 6 offers different settings found in its Screen Quality section so players can customize its visual presentation: **Normal: with this option the game runs in a balanced way; screen tearing is visibly present but offers a smoother experience. Tearing presents in somewhat subtle manners. **Flicker reduction: v-sync (vertical synchronization) is engaged permanently provoking stuttering with unstable controller response. **Sharpness: This option is designed to address blurriness when playing using a CRT TV (480i mode, specifically.) It appears to do nothing when playing with HD signals activated. *It is known that setting the PS3 System to output a 720p signal can deliver a substantially more responsive and consistent experience while playing this game. *This is one of two games in the main series that has a Simulation/Gran Turismo Mode screen that movesThe other being Gran Turismo 4, the other games in the main series have a fixed screen. Soundtrack List : Notes ja:グランツーリスモ6 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:2010s games